EDO-NALU LOVE
by kira.renge
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Edo-Lucy y Edo-Natsu en la cual seran consientes de sus sentimientos


**Fairy Tail no es mío, sino de Mashima-sensei, ya que amo su manga me dedique a crear un momento Nalu pero no cualquier Nalu sino un EDO-NALU (El termino EDO viene del mundo edolas)**

**EDO-NALU LOVE**

**Punto de vista A: EDO-LUCY**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Edolas se quedó sin magia pero para mi sorpresa el mundo no ha cambia sino que sigue avanzando hacia el futuro se han creado múltiples artefactos tecnológicos los cuales han ayudado al perfeccionamiento de este mundo de vez en cuando recuerdo a muestras contrapartes de Earth Land me parece tan nostálgico que en tan poco tiempo ellos nos hayan dado el valor para vivir y pelear por un futuro… pero hay algo que me he dado cuenta y eso son mis propios sentimientos hacia Natsu ese patético y debilucho idiota me estaba atrayendo me parece de lo más raro no me lo puede creer siempre lo vi como una amigo o un saco de boceo nunca pensé que llegaría a verlo de otra forma, todo la culpa debe tenerla en Natsu de Earth Land que confundió mi corazón me pregunto ¿Qué será de ellos?

**Punto de vista B: EDO-NATSU**

Desde que conocí a la Lucy de Earth Land me di cuenta que mi Lucy también tiene un lado dulce aunque ya lo sabía…espera dije mi Lucy ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si ella llegara a oírme me mataría, pero de todas formas ella me ha gustado siempre desde la primera vez que la vi y soy feliz cuando le puede ser de ayuda sé que ella no ve de esa forma pero el solo hecho de estar a su lado me hace lo suficientemente feliz que moriría por ella aunque eso me da miedo… debe ser eso a Lucy no le gusto por ser un cobarde si solo fuera como mi contraparte estoy seguro de que le gustaría….

-N..Natsu ¿Tengo algo que pedirte?- me dice Lucy algo nerviosa

-¿Q-q-que necesitas?- le respondo-diablos he vuelto a parecer un cobarde, pensé-

-Esta noche ¿T-t-t-te gustaría salir conmigo?- me pregunto con su mira en el suelo algo avergonzada

Asentí pin pensarlo dos veces Lucy me pidió salir con ella, no me lo podía creer estoy tan feliz que me podría desmallar…Esa misma noche me prepare de la mejor manera no quería verme tan formal y a la informal… mucho menos quería destacar así que preferí no ocupar mis ropas llamativas con diseños de llamas, espere en donde Lucy me pedio estaba nerviosa aunque eso es normal en mi

-Lo siente ¿Te hice esperar? Es que las chicas no me dejaban ir- me dijo una dulce voz por detrás mi

Volteé y no podía creer lo que veía Lucy llevaba un hermoso vestido color celeste con listones y volados dorados y lancos llevaba el pelo ondulado el cuan en estos tres años se lo a dejado crecer hasta la cintura y un hermoso pinche con forma de mariposa …. Estaba tan hermosa se sentía tan raro verla la violenta Lucy se había transformado en una princesa delante de mis ojos.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? No visto esto por ti así que no te ganas ideas rara- me dijo Lucy apenada pero con un tono agresivo propio de ella

-A…esto….veras…lo siento…per….Te ves linda- dije de manera muy estúpida

-Si es eso es todo vámonos- sujeto mi mano y se dio la vuelta

Puede notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro que hiso latir mi corazón.

**Punto de vista A: EDO-LUCY **

Estaba tan avergonzada nunca me imaginé que estaría ocupando un vestido y ni mucho menos para verme con el idiota de Natsu, pero las chicas del gremio me atraparon y me arreglaron incluso se atrevieron a decir que esto era una "Cita"…no me lo podía creer pero cuando Natsu me dijo que me veía linda no pude ocultar mi sonrojo así que tome su mano para mi sorpresa la mano de Natsu era más grande de lo que pensaba y también cálida, me di cuenta lo mucho más alto que es el, JA solté nunca me di cuenta yo estaba frente a un hombre por mucho que fuera débil él era un hombre y yo una mujer… diablos estoy tan avergonzada ahora.

La noche con Natsu fue mucho más divertida de lo que esperada nos divertimos un monto aunque de vez en cuando salía la fiera en mí y el gato asustadizo de Natsu aun así creo que la pasamos bastante bien, pero había algo que me molestaba y eran las incontables miradas que muchas chicas ponían sobre Natsu no puede negarlo Nastu físicamente en un buen partido e incluso estaba vistiendo rompa que resaltaba bastante su encanto lo único malo en él es su cobarde personalidad así que decidí hacer una jugada… tome la mano de Natsu y entrelace nuestros dedos y bese su mejilla las miradas de deseo con la que miraban a Natsu se transformaron en miras decepcionas al ver mi gesta. Subí mi mirada para contarle tal hecho gracioso a Natsu pero no podía creer lo que veía su rostro estaba completamente rojo tenía su otra mano puesta en su rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, allí caí en cuenta de lo que hice fue muy vergonzoso.

**Punto de vista B: EDO-NATSU**

Me ha besado aunque fue en la mejilla ella me beso me siento realmente apenado, al poco rato no encontramos en la plaza del reino era el lugar mas hermoso por no decir romántico que había en el reino no había ni una sola persona, nos sentamos en un banco sin decir ni una sola palabra ya que los dos estábamos bastante avergonzados para hablar, en ese momento se me vino una pregunta en mente y le dije a Lucy.

-¿por qué me invitaste a salir contigo?- le dije esperando una respuesta

-¿Te molesta?- respondió con otra pregunta sin mirarme con un tono apenado

-P-p-para nada, lo siento- me disculpe sin razón

-Porque quería aclaran mis sentimientos- me dijo mirando el suelo

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundido

-aclararlo quería saber y si tu me gustabas- dijo sin levantar la mirada

-Y-y-y ¿Qué descubriste?- pregunte con mi corazón tratando de salir por mi boca

Al decir esto Lucy volteo y me miro sus hermosos ojos me penetraban, acerco su mano a mi cabello de manera que comenzó a acariciarlo tan gentilmente y sonrió…me dio una sonrisa tan bella y dulce que por un momento pensé no puede dejar que nadie más la vea, su mano comenzó a moverse ahora acariciaba mi mejilla manera muy dudosa… ya no podía seguir reprimiéndome no me importa ser golpeado luego tengo que hacerlo. Sujete su cintura de tal manera que la acerque lo suficiente a mi sujete con mi otra mano su rostro me daba cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba pero no intento alejarme ni en un segundo, poco a poco acerque mis labios a los suyos depositando un torpe beso el cual ella acepto cerrando sus ojos fue un momento mágico. Al separar nuestros labios pude ver su rostro sonrojado e iluminado por la luna se veía tan bella solo una leve risa acompañada de una sonrisa y acerco su boca a mi oído y me susurro algo que jamás olvidare "Te amo Natsu", nos volvimos a besar pero este beso no fue tan torpe como el primero estaba tan cargado de pasión y amor….

Casi llegando al gremio pensé que are ya que nos dirigíamos tomados de la mano, trate de soltarla pero ella me sujeto más fuerte apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro la amo eso paso por mi mente al llegar al gremio todos esperaban ansiosos nuestro regreso aunque era bastante tarde no dispusimos a celebrar en ese momento pensé

-¿Qué estarán haciendo nuestras contrapartes en este momento?, ¿Estarán bien?...deben estarlo después de todo ellos son nosotros son fairy tail, me dije a mi mismo-

**Earth Land**

"**16 de diciembre del año X784 día que la isla Tenrou fue destruida por Acnologia, no se ha hallado ningún rastro de esta hoy ya han pasado 3 años desde aquello y se ha vuelto a saber de aquellos jóvenes y su maestro… Fairy Tail se ha vuelto el gremio más débil de Fiore y se ha ido deteriorando, los pocos miembros que siguen allí esperan volver a ver algún día a sus NAKAMAS"**

**FIN**

**Quise colocar un final en el que digiera que es lo hacían los miembros de FT Earth Land en ese momento, cuando escribí el ultimo párrafo me dio algo de tristeza ya que estaba escuchando la canción de FT esa que salía cuando los miembros recordaban al maestro y los chicos luego de los 7 Años…GRACIAS POR LEER MUY PRONTO ME ANIMARE A ESCRIBIR OTRA TAN VES UN GRUVIA,GALE o JERZA PODRIA SE….. GRACIAS Y ADIOS**


End file.
